


Посмотри на меня

by Angiras, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Баки ни с кем не хочет делить Стива.





	Посмотри на меня

Стив не идеален. Не ангел и не рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Сам он и не подозревает об этом. В его новой жизни нет времени, да и надобности, остановиться и подумать. Но если бы он сделал это, то увидел бы все, что подмечает Баки.

Стив обожает женщин. С тех пор как он получил совершенное тело и признание, он купается в их внимании, наслаждается жадными взглядами, ловит каждый восторженный возглас. Его настороженность к танцплощадкам, барам и дамам, что против всяких приличий подходят первыми, растаяла, как и не было. Он жадно добирает то, чего был лишен все эти годы, — внимание. И быстро учится, как получать больше — не делая ничего. Он чаще молчит, в равной мере одаривая всех теплой, чуть застенчивой улыбкой, поощряя особенно приятных собеседниц, едва уловимо подаваясь вперед. Баки тоже схватывает на лету. Он второй номер, смешной приятель Капитана Америки, шумный и бестолковый. Баки шутит, рассыпает комплименты и под общий смех выталкивает то одну, то другую девушку в центр зала вместе со Стивом. Теперь он нравится им именно за это и за то, что в сравнении с ним сдержанный и закрытый Стив кажется еще интересней.

Баки это устраивает. Он и сам получает немало и тщательно просчитывает возможности. Иногда ему удается вот так, по-простому, растрепать Стиву волосы. Когда все вокруг пьяны, он касается родинки на его щеке или даже утыкается лицом в шею, если пьян сам. И сколько угодно Баки может обнимать Стива за плечи. Он смеется и впивается ногтями ему точно под ребра. Все равно Стив никогда не чувствует сквозь толстую ткань мундира, как «хорошо» Баки на самом деле.

Стив любит быть в центре событий. Поэтому он старается быстрее закончить совещания со штабными, чтобы остаток дня провести в мастерской Говарда. Именно здесь рождаются планы самых хитрых операций — тех, из-за которых Капитан Америка получил от армии США полную свободу действий. Баки здесь лишний, но он всюду следует за Стивом, а значит, может проскользнуть и сюда.

Он знает, что мешает. Как бы он ни старался вести себя тише, занимать меньше места и ни к чему не прикасаться, его все равно двигают, задевают локтями. Баки пытается держаться ближе к Стиву. Но его медленно, но верно оттесняют в угол, и он издали наблюдает за Стивом и Говардом. Им есть о чем поговорить, а Баки… ну, он неплохо стреляет.

Нет никаких договоренностей, но постепенно лаборатория заполняется людьми. Картер, Филлипс и другие члены СНР обступают Стива таким плотным кольцом, что Баки со своего места теряет его из виду. Иногда ему кажется, что они готовы разорвать Стива на куски, только бы быть к нему ближе, а иногда — что именно этого тот и хочет. Они говорят сдержанно и уверенно, но нет-нет да и заглядывают Стиву в глаза в поисках одобрения. Баки не принимает участия в разговоре, он честно вслушивается, но не понимает ничего — из всех голосов он слышит только один.

Стив в восторге от своей команды. А команда очарована им. Дело не в том, что он самый удачливый командир на этой войне и рядом с ним победа кажется близкой и неизбежной. Стив по-настоящему дружен с ними. У костра или в баре и не понять, кто здесь первого, а кто второго ранга. Стив с удовольствием слушает чужие россказни и не отстает сам. Вся его жизнь, все, что раньше было полустыдными секретами: нищета, болезни и неудачи — удивительно легко превращается в веселые байки, в которые, как и положено, верят только наполовину. Вокруг него теперь люди, не видевшие его настоящей слабости. Не знающие, как той осенью тридцать восьмого он хватался за протянутую ему руку и просил в лихорадочном бреду: «Помоги, пожалуйста, помоги». И Баки должен быть рад, как рад Стив, только кто бы теперь помог ему самому.

И все же главной слабостью Стива остается Баки. Пусть им и редко теперь удается побыть наедине долго. И лишь после того, как Баки едва не провалился под лед и они потеряли половину отряда поддержки, Стив согласился, чтобы тот остался с ним до утра. И когда Баки срывается с места и выходит, он даже не пытается притворяться перед догнавшим его Стивом, что шел не к его комнате.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив, едва за ними закрывается дверь.

Стив хмурится и прячет руки в карманах: он готов дать отпор и объяснить, почему Баки неправ, еще до того, как тот ответит на вопрос. И это раззадоривает еще сильнее. Баки делает шаг вперед и впивается пальцами в узел его галстука.

— Обязательно должно что-то случиться, чтобы потрахаться? — спрашивает он в ответ, вкладывая в интонации столько сладости, сколько может. — Войны тебе мало?

Баки распутывает тугой узел и принимается за пуговицы. Чем меньше одежды, тем больше шансов, что Стив не сорвется с крючка.

— Нужно быть осторожнее. Однажды кто-нибудь догадается, — говорит Стив.

Баки смотрит ему в глаза, намеренно то и дело съезжая взглядом на его рот. Он дышит чаще и глубже, чем это нужно на самом деле, и с удовольствием замечает, что грудь Стива под его ладонями начинает подниматься и опускаться в том же ритме.

— Конечно, Стив, — мягко соглашается Баки, забираясь ладонями ему под рубашку.

Он медленно сокращает дистанцию между ними, подается вперед, обманчиво обещая поцелуй, и отступает, когда Стив неосознанно тянется к нему плотно сжатыми губами.

— Секс — именно то, о чем люди думают в первую очередь, когда друзья запираются вместе, — продолжает Баки. — Даже я ничего такого про нас не думаю.

Стив под его ладонями жесткий и напряженный, как натянутая струна. Еще немного и сорвет. Баки ждет. Балансирует на тонкой грани между флиртом и выпрашиванием любви, и хорошо бы, если бы на этот раз Стив решился сам. Но руки скользят глубже под одежду, к бокам, где теплее. Он сам готов сдать назад, отпустить себя, вжаться изо всех сил, упасть на плечо, зажмурив глаза, и не отпускать, пока Стив не отдерет его от себя и не отправит спать.

Стив все же целует его, сразу глубоко и грязно, как будто все ласки уже позади, и они оба готовы. На самом деле он хорошо целуется, когда не ломается и не сердится за неосторожность. Он придерживает Баки за плечи, чтобы не увернулся снова, но медленно, но верно руки съезжают по спине и сжимаются на заднице. Видимо, не так уж сильно Стив был против.

Они освобождают друг друга от одежды так быстро, что Баки тоскливо думает, что остаток вечера придется провести со швейной иглой в руках. У него покалывает губы от поцелуев, и на шее над ключицей, он чувствует, расцветает засос. Слишком низко, чтобы кто-то заметил, — заставить Стива по-настоящему потерять голову не так-то просто. Но достаточно высоко, чтобы, расстегнув пару пуговиц, посмотреть, если завтра удастся улучить минутку. Баки нравится. Он прикусывает Стиву плечо, болезненно и зло, чтобы сохранил настрой. Пользуясь замешательством, выворачивается из объятий — они быстро начали, и лучше притормозить, если хотят добраться до чего-то посерьезней. Баки уж точно ждал слишком долго, чтобы обойтись только объятиями.

Баки опускается на колени, ложится грудью на кровать и ждет, пока Стив занудливо избавляется от ботинок и достает из ящика смазку. Стоять на коленях голым и ждать оказывается самым невозбуждающим, что делал Баки. Он успевает замерзнуть, заскучать и собрать все занозы с ободранного пола, а железный край кровати уже сейчас неприятно давит на ребра. Но это неважно, если Стив видит в нем нечто большее, чем бледного и продрогшего до мурашек солдата.

Стив заканчивает с приготовлениями и устраивается рядом.

— Ты такой красивый, Баки. Иди ко мне, — шепчет он, наваливаясь всем телом, и Баки думает, что надо было выключить свет.

Стив проталкивает смазанные пальцы внутрь и тянется за поцелуем, и Баки приходится здорово изогнуться, чтобы дать ему то, чего он хочет. Стив все делает, как он любит. Вгоняет пальцы поглубже, разминает его изнутри и долго гладит раскрытый вход, успокаивая, прежде чем добавить еще один. Стив очень старается, просто Баки отвык. И когда Стив сбивчиво спрашивает: «Нравится? Хочешь еще?» — Баки улыбается и стонет, потому что тот этого ждет.

Когда Стив берет его по-настоящему, Баки должен бы испытать облегчение. Он добился своего, Стив с ним и ближе, чем сейчас, уже не будет. Стив нежен и внимателен и двигается в идеальном для них темпе. Он целует Баки шею и спину между лопаток и говорит, как сильно его хочет и какой он хороший. Стив выдает весь набор штампов, соответствующих случаю, и придумывает парочку от себя — он любит, когда все «красиво» и «по правилам». Баки не готов делить его со всем миром, но беда в том, что он не готов делить его даже с собой, таким, каким он нравится Стиву — легким и распутным. Поэтому он просит:

— Сильнее.

Если бы выбирал Стив, они бы занимались любовью на шелковых простынях, среди роз или просто целовались бы до утра в лунном свете. У них нет ни шелка, ни роз, а единственное окно в комнате заложено кирпичом. А значит, все будет так, как решит Баки.

— Еще сильнее, пожалуйста, Стив, сильнее, ты можешь.

Стив хрипит, подтягивая его к себе за бедра. Ему и самому непросто удерживать заданный темп. Баки жутко и хорошо. Он не помогает — в руках Стива и не дернешься, когда он такой, — просто растекается по постели и зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не орать. Баки хотел бы, чтобы Стив кричал на нем, и скрипели пружины, и спинка кровати билась о стену, но слышит только собственный тихий скулеж. И все же впервые за долгое время жгучий ком в его груди исчезает. Баки прикрывает глаза, он ждет, когда Стив закончит, и наслаждается тем, что ничего не чувствует.

— Зачем ты это делаешь, Бак? — говорит Стив позднее. — И почему я всегда иду у тебя на поводу?

В его голосе слышатся вина и смущение, и это почти так же хорошо, как незапланированный жесткий секс в доме с тонкими стенами, полном высших армейских чинов. Стив помогает Баки подняться и улечься в постель, хотя тот и порывается уйти к себе. Но Стив трется носом о его плечо и смотрит так, что любые сомнения развеиваются. У него тоже есть способы добиться своего.

— Так почему ты все время идешь у меня на поводу? — рассеянно спрашивает Баки.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Стив и улыбается, будто это новость и он едва дождался подходящего момента рассказать о ней.

— Да, точно, — ухмыляется Баки в ответ.

— Баки.

— Что?

— Бак!

— Ладно, я тоже тебя люблю, — сдается он. — Очень тебя люблю, — продолжает он после паузы, — это сильно мешает?

— Нет, Баки, дело не в этом. — Стив хмурится, как будто сомневается, стоит ли продолжать. — Мне иногда кажется, что ты со мной несчастлив.

Баки вскидывает бровь и усмехается, наблюдая, как на лице Стива облегчение сменяется легкой досадой за сказанную глупость, и получает маленький выговор за неосторожность и поцелуй в лоб просто так. Баки слушает с улыбкой. Пусть он и несчастлив со Стивом, но без него он все равно что мертвый.


End file.
